Crossover
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: A "use-abuse" plot of a real world Naruto switching places with the Ninja-world Naruto. It's kinda weird, but it has character xD lolz ... Read and Review I guess ... SasuNaru! xD
1. Switch time

Me: Lolz, don't ask, just read the story. Sasuke, Itachi, and Tobi are gone. It's only me and Naruto :D

Naruto: So … what do we do now?

Me: Well … we could always discuss the laws of human nature and how they have evolved over the years to attack and destroy the environment around them. Or how the human genome has changed from the homo sapiens to the modern man, and how the zygote system has changed so much, but took the course of billions of years just like it took the mountain ranges of the earth to grow and expand! That, or the fact that the sunlight's radiance and strength is diminishing and that in the next millennial, the whole world will be nothing but soot, ash, and fire.

Naruto: I'll take the last one!

Me: Good choice my fellow science enthusiast! :D

Naruto: As always, you and I always make Sasuke look like an idiot when we have these conversations.

Me: Cha! Did you know that before he lost his virginity, he didn't even know what MASTURBATION was!

Naruto: A shame!

Me: I know, anyways … read and review + enjoy the story! :D

Naruto: As always, the Uke here wants you to read, review, and donate to the new sponsors of Elena-Chan … "Ukes R Us!"

Me: LOLZ! XD

Crossover  
A use-abuse plot of a Naruto from the real world, switching spots with the ninja world Naruto. What type of havoc can those two cause? … especially if both are considered the opposite in both worlds?

"Speaking" … "_Thinking_" … "**Anger**" … (Me adding things)

oOoOo Real World oOoOo

"_SHIT! I have to run, I have to get out of here! I have to get the fuck out of here before they catch me!_" The black-clad figure jumped with ninja skill through the trees, trying to get out of the trouble he'd gotten himself into this time.

"_What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Uzumaki Naruto? Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have done the job, I wasn't even going to get paid!_" Naruto jumped once again, leaping from the trees to the top of a building only ten feet away. He could hear the sirens of the oncoming cops and cursed as he kept running, jumping buildings and cutting through open-windowed apartments.

"KYUUBI, WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED. GIVE UP NOW AND WE SHALL NOT PRESS ANYMORE CHARGES AGAINST YOUR NAME." Naruto cursed as he looked off to the side of the building who's roof he was standing on.

They were on a building that was separated from the others by a mere thirty feet, the only way out was from where he'd come from; which was already infested by the cops and sat by the cliff side facing the sea. "Those fucking roaches won't leave me alone! All of this over the Hyuuga crystal!" Naruto cursed as he tried to find a solution out of this.

"Hurry, he's still up there!" he heard through one of the ventilation shafts he stood next to.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he moved over to the door and jammed it shut. "That will hold them for a little bit!" he looked off to the side of the building, at the maelstrom that was the sea. "It's my only option." Naruto murmured as he walked over to the edge, looking down.

"The door's jammed!" he heard the cops say. He looked up just in time to see his arch enemy, Uchiha Sasuke, as the wind pushed him off of the edge and to his end down at the bottom of the sea.

"NARUTO!" Naruto bit his lip, it would take about two minutes to get to the water, but he didn't care, it was just enough time to recall all of his life.

He didn't used to be this way; be a thief. He used to be the son of the town's mayor, he also witnessed the attempted assassination of his father and murder of his mother, he was also his father's killer. It wasn't his fault, his father asked him to. Soon after, no one liked him, that is until Uchiha Sasuke came into the picture. He made friends with him; with the smiling pale kid that was always smiling, no matter how badly he had it with the death of his parents and the kidnapping of his brother, he always smiled.

Sasuke made friends with Naruto, even if Naruto always glared, never showed emotion, and was the center of attention he did not want, Sasuke was there. (N/A: Lolz, picture Naruto being Sasuke, and Sasuke being Naruto? xD freaky, I know, but go with it.)

Sasuke and Naruto were rivals turned best friends, ever since he was put in a team with Sasuke in police academy, he was always fighting and getting along with him. With Sakura fangirling all over him, Kakashi always being a pervert, and Sasuke always being jealous of him for having Sakura, Naruto was happy; even if he didn't show it.

Then the fateful day came when Orochimaru came for him; he remembered him. Orochimaru was the one who killed his mother, and tried to kill his father, Orochimaru was the one who tried to abduct him all those years ago; killing Orochimaru was his quest. He followed after the man and his promises of making him into the most elite. Orochimaru didn't fail on his promises, and Naruto became the most elite of the elite, surpassing even the old criminal himself. He killed Orochimaru, but his revenge had consumed his heart and made him blind as he found out that the true killer was in fact the town council whom ordered, threatened, and bribed the old criminal into doing it.

While he was gone with Orochimaru, Sasuke chased after him, telling him that Konoha was his home, that Sakura loved him, that he wanted his best friend back. Naruto always laughed and said that he'd severed those bonds and would never go back home.

He abandoned his quest of revenge when he almost killed Sasuke; instead he dedicated his life to running away from him and stealing for survival, nothing else. He guessed that the reason he was about to die at the moment was because he broke his oath of stealing for life, and stole for wealth.

He sighed as he felt the clash of the cold sea against his face, and waited for the pain and the water to consume him, but was surprised that only his face got wet. He opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at a world of blues.

"The hell?" he could feel something, like some sort of magic spell, pulling him somewhere, but to where, he did not know. "What is going on?"

oOoOo Ninja World oOoOo

Naruto sped through the trees, trying to find a way of getting out of his tough situation. "_SHIT! I have to run, I have to get out of here! I have to get the fuck out of here before they catch me!_" The orange and black clad figure jumped with ninja skill through the trees, trying to get out of the trouble he'd gotten himself into this time.

"_What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Uzumaki Naruto? Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have done the job, I wasn't even going to get paid!_" Naruto jumped once again, leaping from the trees to the top of a building only ten feet away. He could hear the sounds of enemies on pursuit as he jumped through houses and alleys, trying to shake them off. He reached a giant cliff a mile higher than the Hokage mountainside in Konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we've got you surrounded, there is nowhere for you to go. Hand yourself over and we might not hurt you as bad." Naruto cursed as he turned, facing team Taka as they glared at them, their Akatsuki robes dancing in the wind as they waited for Naruto to admit defeat.

"Give it up Usuratonkachi, you will never escape." Sasuke said calmly. "Hand over the scroll you took from us, and we might not tell Madara we found you." he continued, listening to the silent gasp of his team, but not giving a shit.

Naruto's eyes darted everywhere they could, trying to evaluate the situation. He was low on chakra, so using a multi-shadow clone jutsu was out of the question, his only other option was—

"Naruto, there is no way out for you. Just give up." Naruto stared wide eyed at the white haired teen as he stared with dramatic boredom. "Just hand over the scroll and we won't hurt you. Stop trying to make Sasuke go back, he doesn't want to. You should just give up this pathetic quest of yours." Naruto gaped for a long time and turned his head to the setting sun on the cliff behind him. It looked like a long drop down to the ocean, and he might not survive it, but he was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki; he had to try.

He turned to give a last look at Sasuke before the wind pushed him over the edge and he fell. It was a good two minutes until he hit the water's edge, but Naruto didn't care, it was enough to relive his life.

He grew up without parents, never knowing until he was ten years old that he was hated for what was sealed inside of him; by his own father. He'd met Sasuke, made a friend, fell in love with Sakura, and finally life just started to get better. His life was turning out perfectly, until Orochimaru came and Sasuke left on his quest to be stronger in order to kill his older brother.

Sasuke then killed Orochimaru and Itachi, but afterward decided to go after the council of Konoha after learning that his older brother was innocent and that the council ordered him to kill the Uchiha clan. His revenge consumed him, and nothing could stop him. Naruto chased after him, telling him that he had a home, friends, and that Sakura still loved him, but Sasuke stated that he severed those bonds long ago.

The years passed, and Naruto kept chasing after him, his honorable quest soon turning into an obsession as he kept trying to get the Uchiha back. He guessed that that was why he was going to die now. He broke the oath of his ninja way, giving up and not fighting to the end, it wasn't him, but no one cared. He was the Kyuubi after all, only the demon, never Naruto Uzumaki, the man they spit at. He closed his eyes as he felt water splash on his face. He waited for the pain and water to consume him, but it never did. He opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at a world of blues.

"The hell?" he could feel a powerful chakra pulling him somewhere, but to where, he did not know. "What is going on?"

limbo? o. o?

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard another voice yelling the same thing he did.

"Hello? Is someone there?" the Kyuubi asked. (We'll call real world Naruto "The Kyuubi" when he and Naruto are in the same world and talking alright? xD)

Naruto gasped as he turned around, staring face to face with a mirror image of himself, only he wore a black jumpsuit to his orange and black one.

"What the hell?" The Kyuubi asked as he was pulled into the direction the other came from.

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto asked as he absorbed some of the powerful chakra, finding that it was easy to do such a thing, and soon he had his fill of it.

"I don't know, but I'm being pulled over here." The Kyuubi said as a small portal was opened and Naruto could see the cliffs he'd just jumped off of.

"That's my world." Naruto said and heard another portal opening and looked as a strange place was shown to him.

"And that's mine." The Kyuubi said as he was pulled. "I think we're changing worlds!" Naruto nodded and felt as the chakra pulled him to the other world; worried eyes were cast upon him and he smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, just ask for the direction of Konoha and you'll be fine, they'll help you there." Naruto said, the Kyuubi nodded and turned before turning back around and staring at him.

"In my world, I'm a criminal, try not to get caught or else you'll be sentenced to death. As soon as you get there, run. Go to Suna and ask for the Kazekage corporations office and go straight to Gaara, do NOT talk to anyone else." Naruto nodded as they were finally separated, each thrown out into the other's world.

oOoOo Ninja World oOoOo

Naruto was thrown high into the air, only about twenty feet above the cliff, and as he landed with his stealth, he caught a glance at the portal closing. "Shit! Now how in hell am I supposed to get the fuck back?" he yelled as he glared at the water. He stiffened when he heard a cough coming come behind him and turned slowly, only to meet … Captain Uchiha Sasuke.

"Captain … Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said with a growl, slowly taking small steps to the side as his eyes evaluated his opponent. He didn't know why, but in this world he guessed it was appropriate to dress in drag. Sasuke stiffened and he raised an eyebrow.

"Captain?" Naruto stiffened and cursed under his breath as he realized that this place wasn't his world, and that the Sasuke here wasn't coming after him, unless … Naruto's eyes grew wide and he jumped in the air, barely dodging in time as a white haired kid with a huge sword came at him.

"Fucking Christ!" Naruto cursed as he pulled out one of his own katana, not missing the raised eyebrow that "Sasuke" sent him.

"Where did you learn how to curse like a common dog, and where did you get the katana?" Naruto smirked, landing without a sound on his toes as his eyes roved his enemies.

"I got it from where I got it, why do you need to know?" Naruto asked as he calmly took a step away from them, he knew there was no chance, but he was a master thief, so there really was no panic.

"NARUTO!" Naruto stiffened as he turned his eyes towards the pink haired woman heading straight for him with Kakashi right behind and Sai on the other flank.

"Shit, so you've gotten reinforcements. Well tough luck Sasuke, I'm not going back to Kono—" Naruto dropped his sentence as he realized that he wasn't in his own world and that the Sasuke here was giving him a look of astonishment and slight worry.

"Uh … I mean … S-S-what was her name? … oh yeah, SAKURA!" Sakura smiled as she sped up, stopping dead in her tracks as she caught the sight of team Taka.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura said as she stopped, Kakashi and Sai both speeding past her and jumping over them to stand next to Naruto.

"We got your message a little too late, but you don't seem too hurt and … since when did you stop wearing orange?" Naruto raised and eyebrow at the question Commander Kakashi asked … or rather what Kakashi asked.

"I never … I mean … uh … look it's Sasuke!" that successfully avoided a weird conversation as all eyes landed on him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at his look alike, the scarecrow and the empty space the blonde was occupying. Wait, WHAT?

"Where the hell did the dobe go?" Naruto stiffened and took off, smirking as he heard a small commotion and then there was pursuit. He didn't care if it was or wasn't his world, he knew one thing that would happen, and that would be interrogation, and if that would happen … it'd be the same as giving up, and he did no such thing.

"Naruto you idiot! Stop running away from us!" Sakura yelled and made Naruto stop in his tracks and turn to glare at the annoying woman.

"Ugh, you're just the same as the bitch back at home! When will you pink haired idiots get it that when you start screaming, you are more annoying than a mother fucking banshee!" Sakura stopped running, and so did everyone else as they stared with wide eyes at the form of the GLARING Naruto. Naruto never glared at anyone, only Sasuke.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto smirked and took off, jumping a little higher for precautions, and sure enough, it was Sasuke and his team that tried to take him down.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed, jumping away from the other as he threw some sort of knife at him.

"Geez! You're just like him!" Naruto yelled back, smirking when he heard a growl come from the other.

"Just like who?"

"The Sasuke from my world! He's always trying to make me go back to Konoha, or stop my revenge plans. He even went after me when I went off to Orochimaru." Naruto said softly, knowing full and well that EVERYONE could hear him. He wasn't stupid, he knew these people were stronger than him and could most likely kill him, but as long as he's the master of escape, he would be alright.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled, furious that Naruto would say such lies.

"Just what you heard, now stop chasing me and leave me alone!" Naruto yelled jumping to the final tree and finding that there was a large canyon about three miles wide between him and the next tree. He cursed and raised his right arm, pushing a hidden button and watching as the arrow and rope made contact with the tree on the other side. He tied the other end to the tree he was standing on and pulled out two hooks, placing each on the rope and smirking as he heard Sasuke catch up.

"See ya, dobe." Naruto whispered as he kicked himself off, sliding easily to the other side. Sasuke was furious and was about to go after him when Karin pulled him back.

"Calm down Sasuke. Watch what happens when he lands. Karin said as Naruto landed and clicked something on the rope, which made it retract back into his arm. "That isn't Uzumaki Naruto that is always chasing you, that is someone else. Granted that it is A Naruto, he just isn't the one from here. He comes from a different world, and was telling the truth when he told you that the Sasuke from there was as he explained." Sasuke nodded and took off, furious that a Naruto, a NARUTO had out smarted HIM.

Kakashi watched from a hidden spot as everything went down and turned back, arriving in front of a crying Sakura and a (for once) serious Sai. "W-what have you learned?" Sakura asked as she wiped away her silent tears.

"He is not of our world."

"What?" Both Sai and Sakura asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Long ago, it was said that there would be a soul who would be split into two and separated by two dimensions. The village elders were not worried, for it was only a superstitious story, but it seems … Naruto is that half-twin soul. It seems that, that Naruto knows each and every one of us, but in his world, we are his enemies, it is like he has switched with Sasuke in that world." Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

"We'll return to Konoha for now, tell the Hokage of what happened to Naruto, and she'll decide if we should go find him and ask questions." Kakashi said as he stood up, Sakura nodded and stood as well, looking off to the horizon Naruto took off to.

"I hope you're safe wherever you are … Naruto." Sakura said as they took off.

Naruto jumped through the trees, knowing that if he didn't get anymore distance between him and those loony people, he'd probably be dead. "_It seems as if the dobe in this world acts a lot like me. That is very interesting. So if in this place, me and him are enemies, then it wouldn't be half bad staying here for a while, at least he'd leave me alone._" Naruto thought as he jumped over another tree branch.

He stiffened as he felt something heading towards him and let himself slip through the branches to fall to the ground below, smirking when another one of the weird knives imbedded itself in the tree above.

"Who's out there?" Naruto asked, not surprised when he spotted Sasuke come out. "Geez dobe, I thought you'd be less annoying than the dobe from my world." Naruto said, smirking when Sasuke growled at the name being used on him.

"No DOBE, I am not a dobe, you are. You call me Teme, and I call you dobe, get it right." Naruto smirked and plucked the knife thing from it's perch with little difficulty.

"If I seem to recall, you already know that I come from a different world. Now cut to the chase, what is it that you want." Naruto stated rather than asked, which made Sasuke smirk.

"I just wanted to get to know you. If you are the opposite of this world's dobe, then you'd be a little more compatible with me." Naruto groaned and threw the knife to his left, smirking when the knife thing hit Suigetsu's arm half a mile away.

"Look Do-erm … Sasuke? … Look Sasuke, I really don't want to play around with you. There was a reason I left you and that damned stupid town all those years before, and there was a reason why I never cared for that damned pink haired slut and bitch. I just don't have the time of day for you. Now turn your pretty boy ass around and go back to playing whatever it is that you were playing before I interrupted you." Naruto growled and walked away, not catching the smirk on Sasuke's face, nor seeing him move until his back hit the ground and Sasuke straddled his legs.

"And there was a reason I left the village and the pink haired slut and bitch too. And you want to know what it was?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, staring at Sasuke as he brushed his lips against his ear.

"Because of you, dobe. You kept flaunting yourself, and my lust was growing uncontrollable. I liked you better when you were a dobe, not me. So I want to ask your help to get MY dobe back." Sasuke stated with venom, making Naruto shiver at the sheer possessive tone Sasuke used.

"That's it?" Sasuke nodded and smirked, watching as Naruto smirked himself. "You've got yourself a deal, besides, I have a certain raven haired dobe back at home who needs to drop his balls already and fuck the living shit out of me." Sasuke smirked and helped Naruto up. He had a feeling, things were going to go well from then on.

oOoOo Real World oOoOo

Naruto was thrown high into the air, only about twenty feet above the building's roof, and as he landed with his stealth, he caught a glance at the portal closing. "Great, now what will I do? The portal closed!" Naruto said, huffing as the water calmly began to swish back and forth.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto turned and was face to face with Sasuke and team Taka, only now they wore what looked like, police uniforms.

"Sasuke? Is that you? Geez Teme, what are you wearing? Where are your stripper clothes? Tired of not getting any customers?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up Teme!" Sasuke yelled, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"W-What did you call me?" Naruto yelled in shock as Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow.

"Uh, Teme?"

"What the hell Sasuke? That is not funny! I yell Teme, YOU yell Dobe! That's the way it's been for years you retarded stripper!" Naruto yelled, too angry to notice an important fact; he wasn't in his world anymore.

"What the hell Naruto? That is not funny! I yell Teme, YOU yell Dobe! What's the matter? That fall bust your brain or something?" Naruto's eyes widened comically as he realized something.

"OH! I'm sorry, it's just that the Sasuke from my world is an asshole with a twenty foot pole stuck up his ass. He calls me Dobe, and I call him Teme. The Jerk has been running away from Konoha ever since Orochimaru came and took him. He even completed his quest for revenge by killing his brother and as a bonus, Orochimaru too. But we later found out that Itachi Uchiha was innocent and that the village council were the ones who ordered the Uchiha clan's death, but Itachi spared Sasuke. At least that's what I found out, but who will believe a monster like me? Now he's on a quest to destroy the whole of Konoha!" Naruto said, his gestures turning exasperated as he looked out to the sea.

"When he left, Sakura was in love with him, everyone was. He was quiet, and so damn cool … even I could admit that. But now, now Sakura doesn't love him, and everyone has given up hope, I'm the only one still fighting to bring him back home, for him to stop this foolish revenge plot and everything." Naruto said as he turned to the shocked team Taka and their leader.

"Naruto … did you hit your head or something? YOU are the one running away from the village, YOU are the silent, cool one, YOU are the one Sakura is in love with, and I am the one trying to get you back! My brother was kidnapped long ago, and YOU killed Orochimaru!" Sasuke said as his eyes showed all his murderous intent.

Naruto gaped for a minute before remembering the other Naruto's words; '_As soon as you get there, run.'_ Naruto looked like a deer in headlights as Sasuke slowly approached him. "Oh crap! I'm sorry Sasuke but the Naruto from this world said that as soon as I get here, I have to run … so I'll see you later!" Naruto said as he jumped in the air, looking dumbfounded when the Suigetsu of the real world fell to the ground as if he tried to knock him down, but Naruto got out of the way first.

"Hey! What's the big deal trying to ambush me like that? I wasn't even going to attack, you assholes!" Naruto said as he made a clone and prepared a rasengan. Everyone watched in awe and disbelief as Naruto stopped his rasengan and blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys aren't ninjas, and this isn't my world … oh well!" Naruto yelled as his clone grabbed his hands and threw him across the thirty feet gap between the buildings. "Se ya later Teme!"

Suigetsu tackled the clone down, smirking in triumph until it just smirked, winked, and poofed away. "What the hell was that about?" Suigetsu asked as he stood up.

"I don't know, but Naruto has gone loony!" Sasuke said, glaring at the spot where the clone poofed away. "And he learned magic tricks apparently."

"That isn't Uzumaki Naruto that you're always chasing, that is someone else. Granted that it is A Naruto, he just isn't the one from here. He comes from a different world, and was telling the truth when he told you that the Sasuke from there was as he explained." Juugo said as Karin burst through the building door.

"Sasuke! We've got a lock on Uzumaki, he's wandering about at the mall!" Sasuke nodded and was about to move, when Kakashi stepped out from beside the door, spooking everyone and smirking under his mask.

"It is true that the Naruto you just saw isn't of our world, and I know why."

"What?" They all asked as he walked closer.

"Long ago, it was said that there would be a soul who would be split into two and separated by two dimensions. The town council were not worried, for it was only a superstitious story, but it seems … Naruto is that half-twin soul. It seems that, that Naruto knows each and every one of us, but in his world, we are his friends, it is like he has switched with Sasuke in that world." They all stared in the direction that Naruto went to, not believing what Kakashi said.

"You all go on and follow Naruto, I'll report back to Tsunade and tell her of Naruto. If she approves, we'll bring him in for questioning." They nodded and left, Sasuke running to his motorcycle as he thought of Naruto.

"_If this Naruto thinks of me as a friend … then it might not be so bad if he stays here permanently. At least I'd have part of my best friend back, who knows, maybe we'll be even better friends than me and the teme since he acts a lot like me._" Sasuke thought as he sped on down the road.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the giant indoor market. It was his first time seeing one this fancy and he liked the fact that the market even had small rooms for each of the entrepreneurs. He sighed as he walked over to a room with the name "Antiques."

"Wow, I wonder what antiques are … cool, they have swords here!" Naruto said as he looked through the window, he searched his inside pocket, pulling out his (once again) fat frog wallet. "At least I have the money to spend!" Naruto said as he walked in. He looked at the various different nick-knacks that were on display, a long shiny black sword with red foxes caught his eyes and he admired the detail it had.

"Hello there kid, I see the Kyuubi has caught your eye. It was made to honor a long lost hero whom gave his life to protect the world from the wrath of the giant fox his own father sealed in him. He died, but he also killed the fox as well, and the once hateful people honored him by celebrating the day he vanquished the last of the demons and by having this sword foraged. It used to be in museums, but it was stolen once and never seen before. No one knows this, but the mayor brought it in before he died, I just didn't feel like giving to charity, you know?" Naruto beamed at the man as he stared at the sword.

"How much?" Naruto asked, wanting to own the sword.

"About 19,000,000,000 yin." the old man said, smirking at the lost look on the blonde's face.

"Oh, I don't have yin … I don't even know what yin is, but I do have this." Naruto said, taking out the current usage of currency in the world where he came from. The man gaped at the frog wallet that Naruto had, looking at all the money there and figuring out that the wallet with it's contents cost more than the entire country of Japan!

"Look kid, I'll take the whole wallet and money in it, in exchange for the sword, two other items, and all the money in the cash register." Naruto scrunched up his nose a little at the deal.

"Let me pick three other things and HALF of the register and you have a deal. I don't want to take all of your money." The man smiled at the kindness the blonde had towards him and nodded, opening it up and giving him a hefty amount. Naruto smiled and pocketed the money as he walked around the store.

By the time Naruto walked out of the store, he had a case that held a collection of twenty-three crystal kunai, a small case filled with crystal necklaces, the sword, and a sake set for Tsunade. He walked around the corner and stowed them all away in a storage scroll, not wanting to walk around with things hanging off of him. Before he could even stand up, he was tackled to the floor and straddled by none other than Sasuke.

"Te-erm … Sasuke? … Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he blushed and looked away from the proximity of Sasuke's face to his own.

"Shut up, I need your help and I need it now." Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less; he wasn't one who didn't help anyone, that was Sasuke, not him … well the Sasuke from his world anyway.

"Well what do you need?"

"The reason … the reason I've been chasing you … well, MY Naruto, is because … I want him. I want to ravish him and make him mine. So will you help me get him back?" Naruto stared for a long minute before he laughed and nodded, forcing his arms out of Sasuke's clutches and holding his sides together.

"Geez Sasuke, for a minute there I thought you'd have wanted me to kill someone. Of course I'll help you get your Naruto back. I have to go back anyway, there are a bunch of gifts I bought for a lot of people and I want to give them their gifts." Naruto said innocently as Sasuke smirked and nodded, wondering if the Sasuke from Naruto's world wanted this Naruto as he wanted his own Naruto.

"Then it's a deal, together you and me will find a way to get my Teme back. And in exchange, I'll make sure they won't dissect you like an alien." Naruto smiled and nodded; he didn't know what an alien was, but he sure as hell did know what dissect meant.

Woot, end xD … o. o?

Me: So that's it! … I kinda had a weird dream of switching spots with my sister and my parents were divorced and all. So I wanted to get that out, tell me what you think … though I won't update now, since I've surpassed my "in progress" limit, I still want reviews xD

Naruto: REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Me: I just realized … it's quiet in here without the others.

Naruto: Yeah … wanna go watch a movie?

Me: Yeah :D!


	2. Ah the joys of turn of events :D

Me: … o. o?

Naruto: o . o?

Me: … :[D … lol mustache xD

Naruto: C]: … Why are we making faces?

Me: Cause I'm too lazy to say "Read, Review and Enjoy! But please, **RE-FUCKING-VIEW **YOU BASTARDS! I WORK HARD ON THESE AND IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN REVIEW WITH SOMETHING GOOD NOT SOMETHING LIKE 'Loved it! Update!' NO! JUST NO!"

Naruto: But you just did

Me: … o . o … then on with the next chapter! :D … oh and I don't own Naruto.

Crossover Ch 2  
When did Naruto start lying?

"Speaking" … "_**Kyuubi Speaking**_" … "_Thinking_" … "**Anger**" … (Me adding things)

oOoOo Ninja World oOoOo

"_Tch! This idiot thinks __I'M__ going to help him? He's rather demented! But the prospect of seeing my Sasuke-dobe is kind of nice."_ Naruto paced as Sasuke spoke to Team Taka. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't help him, but just the possibility of having his Naruto back was a very tempting notion, and so, he was drawn to the real world Naruto like a fish to a bait.

"Look, truth is that, I don't need you anymore. Get out of here, find some nice place to live, and keep yourselves alive." Sasuke said, turning away from his dumbfounded team. The first thing Naruto said that would get Sasuke's Naruto back, would be to get rid of the two guys and the annoying fangirl; it seems Sasuke was following his instructions to the point.

"What? C'mon Sasuke! Why would you get rid of us? I mean, I understand the bitch, but me and Juugo have been a great asset to ya!" Suigetsu proclaimed, missing the evil glare sent to him by Karin entirely.

"I'm sorry Karin, but Suigetsu has a point. Why ditch us?" Juugo said while Sasuke mulled over the complaints and Karin tried to desperately kill Suigetsu with her eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked over, smacking Karin unconscious and walking off, leaving a very surprised trio to watch him walk away.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" Naruto asked with dissatisfaction from his spot as he kept walking away. Sasuke watched in interest as Naruto began to unconsciously shake his ass as he walked away.

"Uh, Sasuke? Why exactly are we ditching Karin for him in the first place? Don't get me wrong, he's a much better option that her honestly, but isn't he the one who's always trying to bring you back?" Juugo asked as he walked beside Sasuke and Suigetsu. Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto jump up into the tree and begin to look around.

"No, that's another Naruto. Right now, we have to follow him to bring the other one, the one that wants me, back from his world. Keep a close eye on him, make sure nothing is going wrong, and watch your backs. He might look like Naruto, but he's smarter than he looks." they both nodded, jumping up into the trees as well and landing beside the black-clad blonde.

"What are we stopping for?" Suigetsu asked as everyone gave him a look that spoke silence.

"We're being tracked, it seems that those Konoha-dweebs are after us. Any guesses as to what they wan—oh wow, smart moment." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes at his question. Suigetsu and Juugo rose an eyebrow while Sasuke smirked; figures Sasuke would surround himself with not as smart people; he'd want to look like a genius even when he wasn't. "It's a smart moment because—if I remember correctly—Sasuke is being sought after, and they found out that me and the Naruto from here switched spots ya idiots."

"Oh." was all that came out of either of them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spotted the tracker; they were dogs. "So they're using dogs to bait us?" Naruto said with a smirk, tearing off his shirt and ripping it to small pieces, making Sasuke internally drool at his chest.

"What are you doing do—er Naruto?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto began to make various bird calls.

"If they are using dogs, it means that it's a diversion." Naruto said, smiling at the birds that answered his call. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, not getting his logic at all. "Geez, Sasuke. The dogs make the target move towards another direction thinking that the tracker is right behind the dog, but in reality he's on the path clean of dogs. If they're using special dogs, then I'll need some help, but if it's a normal dog, then the birds will do just fine." Naruto said.

He began to tie a small piece of his shirt on each bird, looking at Sasuke expectantly for him to add his own little twist.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with a whole bunch of birds on him; he looked angelic.

"What do you mean _'what'_? From what you told me, I'm not dealing with normal trackers and tracking dogs. They might use these _'jutsus'_ that you were talking about, so I'll need you to cast a genjutsu on some of the birds. Nothing big, just something that warps around an inch away from the bird's surface." Naruto said, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Sasuke's face. "I watched some anime about a ninja back in my world, so just get to it and move, those hounds know we're still here."

Sasuke sighed as he activated his Sharingan and began to bend the laws of physics to his will.

Kakashi watched them, more than a little surprised that Naruto was the one to notice that they were being followed.

"What are they saying Kakashi?" Sai asked, watching as Naruto ripped off his shirt. "Wow … dickless has a body worth millions; who knew?"

"Shut up Sai." Sakura said, smacking him and looking up at the shirtless blonde and his new companions. "No, but really, what are they saying?" Sakura asked, more than a little anxious at seeing his old crush and Naruto conversing together.

"I don't know, but Tsunade said to follow them to wherever they go, right now they're headed to Suna, but they might take a detour somewhere else." Kakashi said, walking away from them and over to Pakun. "Pakun, keep the dogs on alert and tell me if anything unusual happens." Kakashi said, walking back to his spot and gasping when he saw that they were gone.

"They're on the move!" Kakashi said, jumping into the trees and tracking their scent through the air. "Sai, send some rats out through the underbrush, Sakura … go with Pakun!" Kakashi said as he took off towards the general area where the closest scent was. They each nodded and scattered, leaving only some twigs and some dead skin cells.

"See, tracked and evaded, that's how life is for me back in my world. But it won't hold for long, so lets move out and leave more decoys." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's shirt and ripping it off of him. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, wondering just what he had planned.

"Look, Naruto, I know you want me, but to do it in front of these two … I didn't know you wanted me so badly you'd turn into an exhibitionist." Naruto rose an eyebrow at Sasuke's comment and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sasuke … I won't lie to you … you are beyond hot, but you aren't what I want. So quit daydreaming because in this world … Suigetsu has a better chance in getting into my pants than you." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked over to Juugo, who had graciously taken off his shirt and ripped it to pieces.

"W-What?" Suigetsu and Sasuke asked, sizing each other up and staring in stupefied awe at Naruto.

"Just what I said, now are you going to comply like Juugo, or make this harder—and consequently fun—for me?" Naruto asked, walking closer to a stupefied Suigetsu. He sighed as he reached him and took hold of his shirt, ripping it off faster than Minato using the Thunder god technique.

"What the fuck?" Suigetsu yelled, feeling Naruto's eyes eat up his chest; it was creepy, especially since he was of no interest to him.

"Okay then, now that I have all of your shirts, we'll have to use different animals for this." Naruto said, jumping down and making various animal calls and, unknown to the others, mating calls. Slowly the small clearing filled itself with rabbits, foxes, raccoons, wolves, deer, and weasels.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Juugo asked, jumping down silently and walking closer to some of his animal friends. "Hey there Itachi, I haven't seen you in a while, how's life treating you?" Juugo asked, sitting down and petting the weasel now known as Itachi.

"Ugh, I hate that name … stupid big brother to my Sasuke-dobe … he was always ruining my plans back when we were little!" Naruto said, glaring at a tree as Sasuke tried not to chuckle. "I swear, the first thing I'm going to do when I get back home is to find that bastard and kick his ass! I should have never helped him fake his kidnapping." Naruto said as he glared at the small weasel looking up at him curiously.

"What do you mean _'fake his kidnapping'_?" Sasuke asked, stopping his failed attempt to not chuckle to stare at him curiously.

"Well, Itachi loved his little brother like nothing else, but he also loved the city, and when the council voted him to become an ANBU Black Ops Captain, he had to leave everything behind in order to serve them. Sasuke always followed after him and found out everything about him, and Fugaku Uchiha … well he used Sasuke to track his eldest son without Sasuke ever knowing. And with his father and younger brother always conning information out of him, it was dangerous for him to be in the ANBU Black Ops ranks. But the council didn't give a shit and ordered him to kill his family or find a solution." Naruto said as he kept glaring at the weasel.

"Wait a minute, you mean that Itachi was ordered to kill his family by the village council?" Suigetsu asked, sitting down next to Juugo to listen to the story.

"Well those sons of bitches controlled everything, from the Hokage—the mayor of the city—to the secret agents. Fugaku Uchiha held a very important seat in the council, but they wanted him out, so they used his son in order to get him out, but Itachi outsmarted them." Naruto said, catching Sasuke's eye.

"You see, the Uchiha family ran the police force, and they worked closely with Minato Namikaze—my father and the Hokage at the time—but Itachi knew that they were planning to overthrow my father and take the seat of the Hokage for themselves. But that bit of information was a total and complete **lie**." Naruto said with venom at the end.

"Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were best friends with my mother, Kushina, and my father. Both men were each others best man at their weddings, and me and Sasuke were friends even from diapers. The information that Fugaku wanted to overthrow my father was a lie planted by Danzo, the one in charge of the ANBU. But by the time Itachi found out, it was almost too late. That's when I came into the picture." Naruto said, finally sighing and sitting down with his back against a tree.

"What do you mean, _'it was almost too late'_? What was he planning to do, how did he find out it was all a lie in order to get him to kill off his family?" Sasuke asked, the desperation in his voice going unnoticed by Suigetsu and Juugo, but not by Naruto.

"I was the one to tell him that it was a lie. I accidentally overheard Danzo talking with some operatives, telling them that what he told Itachi was all a ploy. I ran off to tell Itachi about it, but by then he had contacted the Akatsuki organization, an organization that worked with my father and was best trusted by him. He had me run a decoy and move the target of his family, to him. At the time I didn't know what I was doing, but now I realize that Itachi threw his life away in order to save his family and his little brother; he had sent them to assassinate them, but turned them to him. I realized a little too late, but managed to outmaneuver them and make them think that they were testing a new recruit." Naruto said, smiling at the memory.

"Wait a minute, so you made an organization of assassins think that they were testing a new recruit? Wow, you must have been a cunning kid." Suigetsu said, watching as Juugo pet the weasel into sleeping on his lap.

"I'm not called '_Kyuubi_' for nothing. I'm cunning like a fox, and at times it seems that I am actually the monster that once terrorized the city. It was the same monster whose power killed the Uchiha and left Sasuke as an orphan. The Uchiha family held a crystal that was foraged from the monster's raw power, but it somehow got into the wrong hands and was released on them, killing them off and leaving Sasuke alive after Itachi was 'kidnapped'. My parents died only six years later in a mass massacre that took out maybe half the city. It was caused by a gang of thugs controlled by Orochimaru." Sasuke stared at the blonde as if he'd gone crazy, and the fact that he knew Itachi made it all the more crazy.

"Do you know where he is?" Sasuke finally asked, watching as one by one Naruto fitted the animals with their shirt scraps.

"Yeah, he's in Suna with Gaara. They're working together to put a stop to Danzo and those corrupt council members." Naruto said as he finished. "Now will you add a genjutsu and move? Those Konoha dweebs are getting closer and I'd like to stay interrogation-free thank you … Especially if they have Ibiki with them, that guy is the best interrogator ever."

Sasuke sighed as he added genjutsu to the animals and gave the okay. Naruto nodded and jumped back into the trees, watching as the others followed after him and a few seconds later, the Konoha ninja came into the clearing.

"They were here not long ago, keep your eyes open and senses cleared, they're using genjutsu and normal evasion techniques." Kakashi said as they moved out.

"Told you they were onto us. Now lets move, if I'm right, then Gaara should be able to help us." Naruto said, moving out with them following closely behind.

OooOo Real World oOoOo

"_Okay so … what now?_" Naruto thought as he and Sasuke sat in the food court. He'd been explaining to Sasuke what shinobi did and in return Sasuke told him what the police did, but they had gotten nowhere as to the fact of how to get back.

"So, if what you told me about the Naruto from here was correct, then he'd be just like Sasuke-Teme back home! And what I do know about that bastard is that he's as possessive about his things as Iruka is a mother hen towards everyone; and that's more than a real mother is about her kids!" Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke as he nodded.

"Okay, so how do I get him to like me more?" Sasuke asked, looking up when his team walked into the food court and sat down next to him. "Hey guys! Naruto, this is my team Taka, team Taka, this is Naruto."

Naruto beamed up at them and gave them his best smile; which made him look innocent and adorable.

"Hello! You know back at home, Sasuke-Teme named his team 'Team Taka' too. Well it used to be 'Team Hebi' back when he first killed Orochimaru and wandered about, but then Madara got to him and made him join Akatsuki, so he changed it to 'Taka'." Naruto said as he stared at Karin, who was throwing googly eyes at Sasuke.

"Oh … cool! So anyway, how do I get him to like me more?" Sasuke asked, oblivious to the girl who was practically sitting on him.

"Well … they have to go … well at least the girl has to. I know Sasuke was always pissed off at Sakura, and the redhead is like her exact copy! So ditch her, and the me from here will probably come closer to you." Naruto said, receiving a glare from Karin.

"What did you say? Sasuke would never ditch me—"

"Done." Sasuke said, pushing her away from him and smirking at her flabbergasted look. "Kakashi said I had to fire someone from my team because we are short on money to pay them, and I was going to fire her anyway, now you just made me do it faster." Sasuke said with a smirk as Karin just stood there.

"You bitch! I'll kill you and that fucking piece of shit Kyuubi when I find hi—!" Karin began to rant, but was cut off when Naruto made the hand seals for a genjutsu to shut her up.

"Well, now that that is over and done with, we'll have to find Gaara." Naruto said with a smile as he stood up, but ducked down when he sensed something headed straight for him; it was another cop.

"What the fuck? I didn't even do anything to you! I thought police were honorable men and women who worked to keep the city safe!" Naruto yelled, watching as the man stood up and revealed himself to be none other than, "Sai? What the fuck man? Why don't you go draw another penis and show it to Kakashi again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by arrested for crimes against the city and are to be taken to interrogation with Ibiki." Kakashi said behind him, Sai walking next to him and blushing at Naruto's comment; how did he know he drew dicks for a hobby?

"What? I didn't do anything! I promise I didn't do anything! All I did was make HER shut up, but that's all! You have to believe me … Sasuke tell them!" Naruto said in desperation, he didn't want to hurt his friends, and especially his teacher. Sasuke bit his lip and stared at Kakashi as he walked closer to the distressed blonde.

"We know that Naruto, but someone has to take the blame for all the harm the other Naruto has done, and Tsunade said that you must be taken in, we do not know how dangerous you are and for all we know, you might be the real Naruto but are playing with our minds." Kakashi said as he walked closer to Naruto.

"No." Sasuke said, standing in between Naruto and Kakashi. "You can't take him. I know Naruto, and he isn't him."

"Captain please, I've had enough of your love-sickness! Everyone knows Naruto will never come back to the force willingly, we've all given up. You're just too blind by your love to see that he's not coming back!" Suigetsu said, him and Juugo standing next to Kakashi and Sai; they'd abandoned him.

"Think what you may, but this isn't Naruto. Naruto would never have said hello, nor would he have been able to talk in a full conversation without cursing like a sailor. Naruto would never even had had a decent conversation, much less stayed in his seat and greet you warmly once he saw you! This isn't Naruto, you have to believe that." Sasuke said, pushing Naruto back discretely and taking small steps with him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but he has to be taken in." Kakashi said, walking closer to them and pulling out his handcuffs. "You're both surrounded, there is no way out. Just calmly give yourself up and we won't press as much charges on you." Kakashi said.

"N-No! You don't have the right to lock me up and experiment with my head. I-I'm not the Naruto from here, I-I don't even know what I've done to deserve this. K-Kakashi-sensei, what have I done to you f-for you to treat me like this? Don't you remember our first training session? W-when Sasuke and Sakura fed me some of their lunch and we told you that we work as a team, if one of us goes down, all of us go down. Don't you remember how Iruka-sensei took care of me, how you ended up taking care of me too? If you don't, it's because you aren't the Kakashi I know, love, and respect. I am not the Naruto from here!" Kakashi stared at Naruto, the pain and innocence in his voice sounding sincere.

"Naruto … something happened to your head, because none of that ever happened—" Kakashi began, but stopped when someone crashed into his back.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, pushing Kakashi out of the way and crying at the sight of him. "Naruto please, just come back. Come back home, to me, to Sasuke, to all of us. Please Naruto … please come back." Sakura said, her tears silently falling down her face as she told him her secret. "I love you."

"… Now I know why Sasuke never liked her … she looks terrible when she's crying." Naruto said softly, watching as Sasuke smirked and chuckled.

"Do you have a way to get out?" Sasuke asked, his eyes trained on Sakura.

"Yeah, why?"

"Go. I'll hold them off. Find Gaara and bring Naruto back to me, I'm counting on you." Sasuke said, smirking at the dumbfounded look in the blonde's face.

"I have a better idea," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso. "How about you come with me?" he said with a smirk as everyone watched him hug Sasuke and begin to make a few hand signs.

"Wha—"

"Kage-bushin-no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, watching as his clones appeared in a cloud of smoke and began to turn into him and Sasuke. He smirked at his clones as he pulled out a kunai with a rope tied to it and threw it up in the air, watching as it latched itself onto a beam. "Good luck guys!"

"Good luck boss!" They all yelled together as Naruto tied Sasuke to him and began to climb the rope while the smoke cleared away. Soon he and Sasuke were up on the beam watching as the police all looked dumbstruck at the various pairs of Sasukes and Narutos.

"What the fuck?" Suigetsu asked as he jumped on a pair and they poofed away, leaving him wrestling with pure air.

"They've escaped! Seal off all exits, check all bathrooms, interrogate all civilians! They must not leave!" Kakashi said, standing next to a whimpering Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, but it's starting to get on my nerves that Naruto keeps ignoring me. It just isn't worth it, I mean Sasuke is always on me, but he isn't! I think that I'll just tell Sasuke that I do want to go with him, maybe Naruto will get jealous and come for me, but I don't know." Sakura said, sounding like a bitch.

"What. The. Fuck?" Sasuke asked as Naruto smirked at him while gathering his kunai and rope; he already knew Sakura would do something like that, it was just a good thing that he didn't like her anymore. "I never knew she was a bitch."

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised at some of the things that girl has done. Come on, lets get out of here." Naruto said as he opened one of the windows and climbed out, pulling Sasuke out as well. Naruto sighed as he turned to the ocean, surprised when he spotted a weasel sitting on the ledge of the building. "Look Sasuke! It's Itachi!" Naruto said with a giggle as he made a weasel sound and the weasel came bounding over.

Sasuke whirled around and sighed as he saw Naruto playing with a weasel. "You know Naruto, my older brother was kidnapped long ago, so I'd rather you didn't call that thing his name." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto and tickled the weasel's belly; who knew that it was a tamed weasel?

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. You know the Itachi from my world was killed by Sasuke. Well at least that's what Sasuke thinks." Naruto said as he took on a far away look.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, intrigued by the turn of events.

"Well, back when Sasuke was about six years old, Itachi was forced by the village council to kill his family. At the time, he did it willingly because he was mislead to believe that the Uchiha family was plotting against Konoha, when in reality Fugaku Uchiha was making an alliance with my father, Minato Namikaze—the Hokage—to overthrow the council and bring peace to the village. Itachi loved Konoha, and was willing to sacrifice his life for it, but he also loved Sasuke. He didn't find out that his family was killed in order for the council to have total control of the village until after the massacre. He spared Sasuke's life because he loved him and wanted Sasuke to surpass him as an ANBU captain. For years Sasuke wanted to kill his brother, he was mislead to believe that his brother hated him and wanted to steal his eyes in order to be able to hold ultimate power and never go blind." Naruto said, sitting down and rubbing the weasel's belly sadly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, too engrossed in the story to realize that it was a story about him and his brother in another world.

"Sasuke worked hard to get stronger, to be able to defeat his brother and avenge his family. He chose the road of the avenger, and that road lead him to insanity. The years passed and soon him, I and Sakura were placed in a team together. We developed a form of friendship with rivalry on the side, and we competed to see who was stronger. I wanted to be the Hokage, he wanted to kill his brother, but we both just wanted strength. But one day, he found out that I had beaten him, and that lead him deeper in the insanity he was living. He left the village and studied under Orochimaru until he finally surpassed him and killed him." Naruto said, smiling at the thought of no more Orochimaru.

"Well, how did he find Itachi and how did he survive with Sasuke thinking he was dead?" Sasuke asked, a little impatient with the rate of the story.

"Well … Sasuke found his team Hebi, later named team Taka, and they helped him track down Itachi. We were on our way to find Sasuke on the same day the battle went on, when Itachi came to me. He asked me to help him by letting him have a little of Kyuubi's healing chakra. He said that before he went down, he'd open it and pour it over his heart and once Sasuke finished him off, he'd wake up a few hours later and leave a clone. Itachi explained to me that he was an undercover spy for the Hokage, that he'd been working undercover ever since he found out about the council's plan after the massacre. He's currently in Suna, working for Gaara as one of his best ANBU Captains now that everyone thinks he is dead. I heard that the battle was long and hard, and in the end, Itachi killed a demon that Orochimaru inserted inside Sasuke's soul, leaving his younger brother a little more sane, but not sane enough. Now Sasuke wants to destroy the entire village, down to the last alley cat."

Sasuke stared at the weasel as it got up and walked away, leaving both of them in silence.

"So, Itachi is still alive in your world? Why hadn't he gone to Sasuke?" Sasuke asked, wondering what was going on.

"Because, Sasuke thinks he is dead, and he wants to go to Sasuke when everything calmed down and Madara was destroyed. You see Madara wants to turn the moon into a giant eye, and for that, he needs all the Sharingan eyes he can get a hold of. But enough of that, we have to get to Suna. The Naruto from here said that Gaara might be able to help me, and I believe him; Gaara is the best friend you could ever have!" Naruto said with a smile as he stood up and looked out to the ocean.

"How are you planning on getting us there? It's a two hour ride by plane, five by car, and a whole two days by walking." Sasuke said as he followed Naruto to the side of the building over looking the ocean.

"Have you ever ridden a toad?" Naruto asked as he went through his summons technique hoping that his summonings would work and he could summon a toad in this world. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as more smoke appeared, soon clearing away to reveal Gamakichi and Sasuke's dumbfounded expression with Naruto's relieved one beside him.

"Yo, Naruto! What do you need?" Gamakichi said as he waved at him, him now towering over Naruto at a two story building stature; it was a wonder the building didn't cave in.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could swim to Suna and carry us there, I know you don't like salt water, but we're being tracked." Naruto said with a pleading look, looking up at his long time friend.

"Nope, sorry Boss. I can't do it. And pops is more than a little pissed by the last time you had us summoned in the ocean. We all had a rash for two weeks! We couldn't even sleep!" Gamakichi said, sighing at the blonde. "Look, I probably shouldn't say this but … ask the Kyuubi. He's lord of the foxes, so you already have a contract with them since birth. Talk to the fox and see if he'll let you summon one of his minions?" Gamakichi asked, sighing once more as he poofed himself away; he was going to be in big trouble if his father found out about him telling Naruto about the fox contract.

"What was he talking about? How can you pull that out of thin air? How can he TALK? How is he taller than my apartment complex?" Sasuke asked, staring at the space where the giant toad once stood.

"Hm? Oh well one, I have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within me. Two, I summoned him here, duh. Three, how the hell am I supposed to know why he talks? He's a summons, duh! And four, he isn't that big! He barely reaches his father's shin." Naruto said absentmindedly as he began to concentrate. "Now, shush. I need to concentrate."

Sasuke sighed as he watched the blonde sit down and meditate; he didn't think it was the right moment to meditate, but Naruto might be right, he needed to calm down. He sat himself next to the blonde and meditated with him, finding that it was easier to do it there than in his house.

Naruto walked through the sewer-like passages of his brain, wondering why in hell they were sewer-like. "I really should clean this place up … if it's my brain, then I can do it right now!" Naruto said as he thought up the forests around Konoha; his favorite thing about the village. Soon the sewer walls changed themselves into a forest and the trees bended until the passage looked like someone twisted the trees until they made the shape of a circle.

"There, much better." Naruto said with a smile as he now walked through a meadow and came to a giant cage on a big box.

"_**Fuck it smells better in here! Thank Kami!**_" someone bellowed from within the cage, that now twisted and turned itself into a cage made of iron-like trees.

"Hello." Naruto said, smiling at the fox as it began to purr. "Glad you like it."

"_**Yeah, well just because you did me this favor doesn't mean shit!**_" The large fox grumbled, glaring off to the side as Naruto walked closer. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes and waved his hand, making the cage enlarge and adding a small lake to it.

"There, I made it more bearable. Look I need a favor." Naruto said, watching as the large fox stretched it's legs and began to walk around, looking much like a large furry kitten finally being lead outside during spring and exploring the world.

"_**What do you want kit? I'll see if I can get it.**_" the large fox said. Unknown to everyone, Naruto and Kyuubi were on good terms, but they weren't anywhere near friends, at least not until now.

"I need to use one of your summons to take me and Sasuke to Suna. I'm in a different world, and the Naruto from here switched spots with me, but in this world he's a criminal, so I'm off to Suna to see if Gaara from here can help me so … will you get me a contract?" Naruto asked, wondering if he made any sense.

"_**You, want me, to give you a contract to my kingdom? A kingdom that has never signed a contract with a human and has remained wild, unlike those toads? What, are you crazy?**_" Kyuubi asked, not getting the joke Naruto must be trying to pull on him.

"Yes a contract! No I'm not crazy but I've been told I am, and I need to get to Suna! Didn't you hear me? They are planning to capture me—us. If they capture us, they're going to interrogate me until they get in my head, then they'll see you and try to kill me. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die anytime soon." Naruto said, finally sighing.

"_**Hm … that's a good point, but I need more convincing.**_" Kyuubi said, not ready to sign away the freedom of his kitsunes; they counted on him to lead them, and in a way he still did, but if he gave away his contract to a mere human, they might rebel against him.

"Geez Kyuu! What more do you want from me? If you were Gamabunta you'd—that's it!" Naruto said smiling as he thought up an idea.

"_**What?**_" Kyuubi asked, turning to the blonde from his position in front of the small lake.

"In order to be able to use the contract, you yourself would have to be summoned! Gamabunta is the lord of the Toads, just as you are the lord of the foxes. So you have a guarantee that you will be summoned whenever you want!" Naruto said with a smirk. He didn't know if it were a possibility what with Kyuubi being caged inside him, but he was sure it would work, since Gamabunta always returned to where he came.

"_**You know what … it just might work, but you have to keep the contract safe and never hand it over to another without a test from me. Just this one time I'll let you use a fox, but the next time you summon a **__**kitsune, it'll be me, and I want you to go through the test you went through with the toad.**_" Kyuubi said with a smirk, turning away from Naruto and slamming his paw down, lifting it up to reveal a large black cylinder with red carved foxes all around and the kanji for 'CONTRACT' as the lock to the cylinder.

"Why?" Naruto asked, watching as Kyuubi turned away from him.

"_**Because … it looked like fun when you guys did it!**_" Kyuubi said with a whine to it; he was bored damn it, and he needed to stretch his paws. He turned around and showed Naruto the contract, smiling at the blonde as he did.

"Whoa, it's beautiful." Naruto said, grabbing it as Kyuubi threw it over to him.

"_**Thanks, I made it myself. You'll be the first one to rule over my kind, and I hope you'll take good care of my subordinates, I love and cherish each and everyone of them. And don't worry about the other, I'll send a summons to the other you to help him once you summon a kitsune.**_" Naruto nodded and signed it, closing his eyes in order to leave Kyuubi's realm and reappear on the roof of the mall with Sasuke sitting beside him meditating.

"I've done it Sasuke! I have the contract, we can go now!" Naruto said as he jumped up and summoned the contract, reading it to memorize the summoning technique of the kitsune.

"Alright, well summon one up and lets go, I think they're starting to move the search to up here." Sasuke said as he heard Kakashi order some of the operatives to the roof. Naruto nodded and went through the technique experimentally until he was comfortable with it.

"Damn, when I learned the toad summoning, it took me a whole week to summon a real one, I hope I can get this one right on the first try." Naruto said, sending a little S.O.S to Kyuubi for a little help. He went through the hand signs, finding that he could do them naturally.

Suddenly there was a big cloud of smoke in front of them, and out of that cloud of smoke appeared a large black fox.

"A black fox?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at the color; he'd never heard or seen a fox with black fur. "Is there even such a thing as that?" Sasuke asked with curiosity as the large fox stared at them.

"Watch it human, there might not be any in the human world but there certainty are in the summons world." The fox said, smirking at the dumbfounded look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I told you all summons can speak." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes, turning to the large, rather friendly, black fox. "Um, excuse me, but I'm sorry to bother you. I signed a contract with Kyuubi, so … eheheh. I'm sorry to summon you like this, but we're being followed and need to get to Suna right at the moment, can you give us a lift?" Naruto asked, smiling shyly at the fox.

It narrowed it's eyes but nodded none the less, laying down in order for them both to hop on. Sasuke and Naruto sat on top of the fox, Sasuke holding Naruto's waist and Naruto grabbing onto the fur on top of the fox.

"Alright, I'll take you to your destination only because you've signed the contract, but after this I wish to speak to lord Kyuubi." The fox said, smirking when Naruto nodded and patted his head softly.

"Sure no problem … er, what is your name anyway?" Naruto asked as the fox walked a little towards the edge of the building, looking off at the sea.

"Tenshi, the name is Tenshi. Have you both ever experienced Shadow Travel before?" Tenshi asked, turning his back to the ocean and looking at the shadowy door.

"Shadow travel?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked, staring at the shadows as Tenshi chuckled.

"Then you both had better hang on tight." he said as he bounded forward, straight into the door. Just before they hit, they passed into shadows and were gone. They passed through a cold colder than the arctic or the dark side of the moon and soon descended into a dark that made deep outer space jealous.

Naruto held on tighter than he would ever be able to hold onto anything, and Sasuke's arms wrapped themselves tighter as well. They could both feel their skin begin to melt back, as if it were pealing off of their skulls.

Suddenly the shadows turned into light, which turned into a different scene entirely to the one they saw before they melted into the shadows; a door opening to the dumbfounded face of Kakashi.

"Whoa Tenshi! That was awesome!" Naruto said as he got off and looked around the bustling city below him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the best there is, only because it's true." Tenshi said as Sasuke got off and stood next to Naruto.

"Right, but where are we?" Sasuke asked, taking a look around at the unfamiliar terrain. Where were the wonderful trees that melted with the buildings? Where were the various parks that scattered around his city? He lived in a forest mixed with buildings, not a desert!

"I took the liberty to sort through your memories … just because I wanted to make sure you actually talked to Lord Kyuubi, and found a memory where you met another guy that looked like you. He said to go to the Kazekage corporations, so I brought you here." Tenshi said, chuckling at the dumbfounded look both guys had.

"Thanks! I'll make sure to tell Kyuubi what a great fox you are." Naruto said as he waved at the large black fox. Tenshi smiled—in a foxy way—and dispelled himself, returning to wherever it is he came from.

"Alright, lets get to it!" Naruto said, opening the door for Sasuke to go through.

OooOo Ninja World oOoOo

"So … how will we get to Suna?" Suigetsu asked, jumping from tree to tree; he didn't know about the others, but lugging his executioner's blade around was starting to get to him, especially since he hadn't had any water in a long time.

"By me." They stopped and turned around, watching as a large white fox entered the clearing and walked over to Naruto, bowing down to him. "Lord Kyuubi sent me to you. He said that once the ninja world Naruto summoned a fox to take him to Suna, I should come to you and help you in anyway possible."

Naruto eyed the large white fox, not believing that the ninja world Naruto could command an animal, nor that an animal could talk.

"Wait, Naruto doesn't have a contract with foxes, only with toads." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at the large white fox.

"He signed a contract with Lord Kyuubi no Yoko." the large white fox said, standing up straight and staring down at Sasuke. There were sounds of pursuit coming closer, and soon the Konoha ninja entered the same clearing.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are here by sought after by the Konohagakura ninja on crimes of turning into a missing nin. Turn yourself in now and we won't press charges." Kakashi said, watching as the blonde cursed.

"Fuck you Kakashi! You know as well as I that I am not the Naruto Uzumaki of this world!" Naruto yelled, turning towards the ninja.

"SASUKE" Naruto winced at the sound of the screaming banshee, wishing he'd brought some ear plugs with him.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Didn't I say that you sound like a mother fucking banshee already? Haven't you ever heard the saying, _'A girl looks prettier when she's quiet?'_ That's why I liked Hinata better than you in my world, she was so quiet, and she wasn't a bitch who hit Sasuke just because he liked her!" Naruto said, successfully making the pinkette shut up.

"Naruto, we must go now." The large fox said, growling at the Konoha Ninja as they tried to near them.

"Naruto you know as well as I do that you hit your head. This is all made up, and you need medical attention." Kakashi said, walking closer. "Who knows, you might just be making this up in order to get closer to Sasuke, but this has to end. Tsunade wants you captured." Kakashi said, walking closer.

"No." Sasuke said, surprising everyone. "He isn't the same dobe. Naruto would never have said such hateful—but truthful—words to Sakura, he would never have been able to outmaneuver me, and he would have never been able to successfully evade you all." Sasuke said, blocking the way.

"We've got your back boss." Suigetsu said, he and Juugo getting in the way of the Konoha ninja. "Go boss! We'll be fine, you just go with the blonde one and find Naruto!" Suigetsu yelled as he pulled out his executioner's blade and attacked Sai.

Naruto nodded for Sasuke and got on to the now laying down fox, Sasuke getting on and hugging the blonde close as Naruto grabbed onto the fox's fur tightly.

"Alright, lets go." The fox said, standing up and turning towards the cliffs. "Where to?"

"To Sunagakure, the Kazakage's office." Sasuke said, supplying the answer to the clueless blonde. The fox nodded and took off towards the cliffs, smirking when the guys on top of him began to scream.

One minute they were going to fall and crash into the dangerous rocks at the bottom of the canyon, the next they were floating in a cloud of light, feeling a warm sensation, as if they were at the hot springs soaking, overcome their senses. They felt a soft wind rustling through their hair before the warm sensation turned into heat and the soft tugging turned into pulling their faces and scalp off their skulls completely. They were speeding through the white haze and soon the white began to bleed into color and the scene changed from what they saw before the white clouds, to the village of Suna.

"Whoa! That was fucking awesome!" Naruto said as he jumped off, Sasuke following his example and smirking at the large white fox. "What's your name?"

"Shiroi. And that was Light Travel, pretty cool huh?" Shiroi said with pride, watching as they took a look around and found out that they were on top of the Kazakage's building.

"Yeah it was cool. So you said that the moment the dobe summoned a fox, you came to us? Who went to the dobe?" Sasuke asked, interested in the new breed of summons.

"Tenshi. He uses Shadow Travel. We're the only ones who do it though. And we were always curious as to why I can only use Light Travel, and him Shadow Travel, but we guessed that it was because I'm a white fox, and he's a black fox." Shiroi said, chuckling at the memory of him and Tenshi as little cubs; they used their special ability a lot and their omega was always running after them.

"Well thanks Shiroi, you tell Tenshi that I wish to meet him, and I'll make sure to tell the Naruto from here to tell Kyuubi that you were great." Naruto said, smiling at the large fox as he nodded and disappeared.

"Alright lets get going." Naruto said as he walked off with Sasuke following behind him.

OooOo End of chapter oOoOo

Me: Wow, this was long over due, but as I said before in many other updates and new one-shots … I has no internet.

Naruto: So, wow, that chapter was like … wow.

Sasuke: Shadow and Light Travel … question, are those two foxes male?

Me: Yup … forgot to add that and I'm too lazeh!

Naruto: … Please review and give us your critical opinion!

Me: I know it sucks, but I always did say that my pen name suits me!


	3. wtf and a note

Sorry, but there won't be any commentary from anyone. So read the darn thing, review it for me, and enjoy more to come!

Crossover ch. 3  
what the fuck?

"Speaking" … "_**Kyuubi Speaking**_" … "_Thinking_" … "**Anger**" … ((Me adding things))

oOoOo Ninja World oOoOo

"Alright, Sasuke … where the fuck is Gaara?" Naruto asked, staring at the raven as he stared expectantly at him, as if he were the one leading them to a place he should know well.

"This way, dobe." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity both had at the moment; hanging out with a Naruto that acted like him was proving to be a bad idea. Sasuke rounded corners, genjutsu'd some ninja asses, and ultimately proved himself to be the best of the mother fucking best! ((Lol unwanted fangirling moment!))

Naruto sighed as he followed after the raven haired seme; he didn't know what the fuck the Naruto from this world saw in him, but whatever it was, he didn't see it. Apart from the superfluous statement just made, they rounded corners until they came to a hallway Kankuro and Temari were guarding.

"Shit … I forgot they'd be guarding Gaara's office." Sasuke said, missing the mischievous look Naruto made. He stood up straight, took Sasuke's hand, and walked up to Gaara's siblings with Sasuke trying to bite his own arm off but ultimately failing.

"Naruto? … what's wrong with your face, your whiskers aren't there … Oh my fucking god! You finally captured Sasuke … I owe everyone 300 bucks." Temari said with a dejected sigh as Naruto rose an eyebrow and Kankuro got his money.

"Um … plastic surgery?" Naruto said with question in his voice as he realized his painted on whiskered washed themselves off with the sweat and strain of his day.

"Hm … What are you doing here anyway, Naruto? Why bring Sasuke to us, isn't he wanted in Konoha?" Kankuro asked, noticing the brooding and confused Uchiha Naruto was pulling along. He began to pull out his chakra rope, but was stopped by Naruto as he held up his hand.

"Wait! … I have something to show you guys!" Naruto said, making everyone stare at him. He smirked at Sasuke, making the raven raise an eyebrow of his own.

"What is it?" they both asked, not knowing why Naruto was consulting looks with the Uchiha.

"Well … tell me what you think of this, okay?" Naruto asked, receiving nods from everyone present. He turned towards Sasuke, smiling a mischievous smile as he pulled the raven down and began to exchange saliva with him, getting two nosebleeds and faints from the Subaku siblings and a gasp from the raven who's mouth he was currently raping. "Alright let's go … wipe that surprised look off your face Uchiha. I did what I had to do to survive, now let's go in!"

Sasuke nodded dumbly, walking in after the blonde as he stood in front of the one, the only, Gaara. ((When will this fangirling end? xD))

"Welcome, Naruto … Sasuke. What brings you both here … together … tag-teaming with each other to take down my siblings using perverse methods?" Gaara asked, not bothering to look up at the small blushes present on both their faces.

" … Oh em geeeee! GAARA!" Naruto squealed, jumping on the Kazekage's lap and hugging the living crap out of Gaara. Both Gaara and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, both knowing that Naruto liked Gaara, but he didn't like him to the point of almost raping him.

"Er … it's nice to see you too Naruto?" Gaara half stated and asked, wondering what type of drug he'd taken.

"Sorry, it's just that you remind me so much of my little Panda-Chan, only difference is that you're not wearing skinny jeans and dark-punk style shirts. And you're not in a modeling company … and you're not acting like a total girly-type gay guy … wow, you're really not like Gaara at all." Naruto said, laughing nervously at the awkward silence in the room.

"Uh Naruto … what the fuck?" Sasuke asked, staring as Naruto tried to will the ground to swallow him whole. "You know what? … never mind." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Okay, sorry about that! Geez, Gaara is the only friend I have back home and it makes me happy to see him … though I am sort of happy it isn't Panda-Chan … usually he tries to get in my pants at some point when I come visit him." Naruto said with an annoyed look as both Sasuke and Gaara blushed.

"Anyways, Gaara we need your help." Naruto said with a serious look as he explained everything that's happened to him all over again. "So you see, the Naruto from here has switched places with me and I need to find a way to get back and switch places with him."

"I see … I believe you." Gaara said, smirking at the astonished looks they both gave him.

"You do? Why? How?" Naruto asked, wondering if a god out there was taking pity on him.

"Because Naruto would have had Sasuke tied up, he would have had a love sick idiot look in his eye, and his whiskers are birthmarks, not painted on fashion statements. And what you are telling me … is quite an interesting situation, but tell me … where did our Naruto go … in your world?" Gaara asked as he placed his papers in their respective places and stood up to lead his guests to another room. Sasuke noticed that they were being shadowed, the follower wearing the official ANBU uniform of the sand.

"I sent him to Suna, to the Kazekage Corporations …. he's probably there by now if the fox he rode was like ours." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression, which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. If this Naruto was like him, then he shouldn't be slowly acting like Naruto with his squeals of delight, or thoughtfulness.

"And why to Suna? And what is _Kazekage Corporations_?" Gaara asked, settling down in a chair in the library, where no one would disturb them.

"Oh because back home, I'm a criminal, so the police would be on the look out for me. Suna is the only city where I'm not wanted, and the Kazekage Corporations is owned by Gaara; he always helps me. Besides, if Gaara can't do anything, then Itachi most certainly will, he owes me!" Naruto said, smirking as both males raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why per-say would Itachi help you?" Gaara asked, his eyes glancing towards their follower.

"Because he helped Itachi escape Konoha and get out of massacring his family. It turns out that the council was at fault and fed him lies." Sasuke said, smirking when the figure shadowing them stiffened.

"Ah, well … how am I supposed to help you?" Gaara asked, standing up and pacing the floor as he began to think of a way to help his guests.

"That is what I'd like to know. But I have a theory." Sasuke said, staring that the table in front of them as both Naruto and Gaara stared at him expectantly. "Well … the dobe made a temporary contract with Kyuubi to use his kitsunes, so I was thinking we could do the same." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"How? I no longer hold Shukaku … and I doubt he'd ever want to help me." Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke's smirk. "You have another idea for this plan, don't you?"

"In theory … Naruto and the dobe are the same being, the same soul, and the same persona. So why can't he just make a summoning of a fox? We'll send that fox back to Naruto in the other world and switch them through summonings." Sasuke said, smirking at the surprised looks on the two others in the room.

"That just might work. But there is one flaw in that theory … I'm not trained in the arts of ninjutsu, I don't have Chakra strong enough to summon the foxes and … I don't think it'll work like that. It's not my blood that's on the contract, it's Naruto's blood. Even though we're the same person, we don't have the same DNA, or else I'd act a lot like him, not Sasuke." Naruto said, staring at the table in thought as they all nodded; he was right in some degree.

" … You have nothing left to try, so why not just do it?" Came another voice in the room, startling Naruto, whom had not realized that they were being shadowed, and made Sasuke smirk.

"Itachi's right … let's try it out." Sasuke said, smirking at his brother and nodding in acknowledgment, happy that his brother finally decided to show himself.

"Hello brother … it's been a long time." Itachi said, staring at Sasuke as he stared back.

"So it has … and I am ready." Sasuke said, making Naruto and Gaara look bemusedly between the two.

"No foolish little brother you lack … hatred." Itachi said, internally smirking at the cute expression of anger on Sasuke's pouting face.

"You ALWAYS say that, aniki! When will you say something different? And what does hatred have to do with finally giving you a fucking hug? I haven't given one to you since I was six years old you bastard!" Sasuke fumed, angry that Itachi would come back spewing the same shit.

" … You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome … even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." Itachi finally answered, finally smirking and chuckling when Sasuke looked like he was ready to throw a temper tantrum. "Would you rather I say, foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest m—"

"HELL NO!" Sasuke finally yelled, looking like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Okay, okay girls. You both look pretty … just help me do this so I can go home and keep running for my life. As much as I love staying here watching you both argue like spitting cats, I have a Naruto who's life I have to save from mine." Naruto said with a sigh, watching as Sasuke glared at Itachi and Itachi looked like he was ready to burst out laughing.

"Well that was entertaining … but Naruto is right." Gaara said, turning towards a book case and leading them down a hidden passageway. "This is the chamber where we held Shukaku when he decided to escape by making me sleep."

"Whoa, this used to be your bedroom?" Naruto asked, looking at the huge cave-like structure they were in. Gaara was silent for a minute, not wanting to answer.

" … yes." he finally said, making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's get to it." Itachi said after another minute of silence, settling down in the middle of the room and drawing a diagram onto the floor. "This seal helps us channel our chakra into Naruto while he does the Kuchiyose no jutsu. Gaara, we'll need a wall of sand to protect the walls of your room."

Gaara nodded and began to line the room with his sand, smirking as the room was covered in two seconds flat. "Naruto, do you know the hand signs?" Gaara asked, watching Naruto nod and go through the hand signs faster than a trained Chuunin. "Alright, stand in the middle of the seal. Sasuke, get your chidori ready, we might need to sedate any fox that comes out."

Sasuke nodded, going through the hand signs as Naruto stared at him in awe. "Concentrate Naruto." Sasuke said, smirking when Naruto snapped out of his awe like state and nodded, closing his eyes and thinking about the jutsu.

Itachi nodded towards Gaara, holding up the ram sign as he began to channel his and Gaara's chakra into Naruto. Naruto breathed in deeply, feeling the intense feeling of chakra surging through his blood stream. It was powerful, intoxicating, and it was something he'd never felt before. For a terrifying moment, he forgot what to do, for a moment, he just reveled in the power.

"Naruto! Concentrate!" Sasuke roared, snapping the blonde counterpart into action. Quickly, Naruto went through the jutsu, the surge of power growing, then leaving his body as it pulled itself together for the jutsu.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes a minute later to stare into the bloody red eyes of a huge nine tailed fox staring right at him.

"_**What the fuck?**_" Kyuubi yelled, staring at Naruto, and yet not at Naruto. His eyes calculated his summoner as Naruto himself looked at the tails and ears of the large red fox. They looked like flowing velvet fire woven into the smoothest fur imaginable, and I mean fur to kill for.

"Tell me that isn't who I think it is." Gaara said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "I'm not ready for so much weirdness … and I'M weird!" Gaara murmured as he let his arm drop and opened his eyes to stare at the large fox whom had a huge eyebrow raised and was staring in his direction.

"Erm … well that's good to know Gaara." Sasuke said as he took a step away from the redhead and one closer to the large fox. "Anyways, he probably is … which means that Naruto might be able to hear." Sasuke speculated, sharing a look with Itachi.

"_**Well, seeing as you all know who I am and are apparently unafraid, why have you all … SUMMONED ME?**_" Kyuubi growled, his bloody eyes growing darker as a scare tactic … that apparently wasn't working; no one cringed.

"Um, Mr. Kyuubi, I—we summoned you because … Naruto is in great danger in my dimension, and if he doesn't get out, he might get caught by the police and sentenced to death. I'm a wanted criminal all over the world in my dimension, there is nowhere for Naruto to go … not even Suna is safe anymore." Naruto said, stepping up with a steeled expression as he spoke to the demon lord.

"_**And what per-say, am I supposed to do about that? I might be all knowing, but even I am at a loss as to how to get my kit back here. The twin soul transfer isn't a jutsu, it is a natural phenomenon that occurs every millennial, like a comet passing by, or Jirachi coming down to earth from Pokemon. I don't know shit about it.**_" Kyuubi said, staring at the Naruto in front of him and noticing that his aura was slowly turning yellow—Naruto's aura—from it's original dark blue.

"We have a theory." Sasuke said, stepping up and glaring up at the large fox "We're thinking, if Naruto was able to send us a fox summoning from all the way in the other dimension, we might be able to send one to him, get him to summon two foxes to swallow the two Narutos and switch places." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at the mirth in the fox's eyes.

"_**Really, young Uchiha? You think that will work?**_" A raised eyebrow answered his question and Kyuubi sighed. "_**That will not work, it'll only make the dimensional loop grow bigger and send both worlds crashing together … but I have a better idea.**_" Kyuubi said murmuring the last part to himself with a smirk, making them all raise a suspicious eyebrow at the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

OooOo Real World oOoOo

"Well … since I'm not from here, you're going to have to lead the way to Gaara." Naruto said towards Sasuke's general direction as his eyes wandered the various hallways he'd lead them to, Sasuke following after him thinking he knew the way.

"Oh yeah! I feel smart." Sasuke said with a roll of the eyes as he turned around and began to maneuver his way through the complicated hallways and walkways. Naruto followed after him intently, his eyes scanning the various rooms they passed by, millions of silk fabrics and designs littered the rooms, making him quirk an eyebrow.

"So what is this place?" Naruto asked, feeling an uncertain doom looming closer to him as Sasuke lead him closer and closer to Gaara.

"Kazekage Corporations, leading fashion and modeling agency of the world. Naruto and Gaara started it out as _Shinobi_, but then Naruto was forced into the police force, and he had no choice but to leave it behind." Sasuke said, checking the hallways to see if anyone was approaching, unfortunately, there were two; Temari and Kankuro.

"Whoa, those two look … great!" Naruto said with a smile as he took in the high fashion of the two Subaku siblings guarding Gaara's office.

"Yeah, and they like problems, problems involving me." Sasuke said with a shiver of repulsion as he remembered his last visit to Gaara's office, ending with a cold ass shower, many sleepless nights filled with nightmares of the two older siblings trying to rape him, and a therapist.

"Well … think of something and quick. I could always use a genjutsu, but I honestly suck at it … ninjutsu wouldn't work because they'd be suspicious … try tricking them?" Naruto asked with supportive cheer, trying to find a way to help this nicer version of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up as a thought flashed through his head, a thought that the Naruto from there would be proud of.

"I've got it … follow my lead and no matter what, do not act like I haven't done anything to you that I am about to do." Sasuke said, hoping to god that hanging out with a Naruto that acted a lot like him wasn't doing anything to his head.

Slowly they rounded the corner, making the elder Subaku siblings gasp in astonishment as they witnessed Sasuke dragging Naruto towards them. "S-Sasuke! … you finally caught him? … Damn my money is as good as gone." Temari asked/muttered to herself, internally cursing the hell out of the world and shooing away Kankuro's hand from her purse.

"Yep … but I've decided to keep him all to myself, I just came to tell Gaara thanks for the tip, Naruto is now mine and soon … I'll mean it in both ways." Sasuke said with a chuckle as he roughly pulled Naruto closer and feathered his lips over his own. Naruto whimpered, his knees buckling under him as Sasuke's eyes burned their way into his soul, his hands massaging the exposed skin of Naruto's back. Slowly Sasuke leaned forward, his lips pressing firmly and savagely against Naruto's, making for a very intense scene.

"W-W-Whaaaaaa?" They both managed to say as they passed out, Sasuke smirking and Naruto blushing his ass off.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him into the door the older Subaku siblings were guarding.

"It was the only way in, now quiet down … we're in his territory now." Sasuke said, turning towards his worst fear yet; Gaara. Gaara smirked at him, his smirk dropping clean off his face to reveal astonishment when his eyes fell on his long time best friend and boy toy—unknowingly—Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto … Oh my gosh!" Gaara said, startling the blonde and making the raven roll his eyes; it was too early for this. Slowly, Gaara walked closer to the startled blonde, his eyes roving over the lean muscles, the unusual scars on his face, and the hardened flesh of his ass; this wasn't Naruto. "Alright, where is he?"

"Where is who?" Naruto asked, wondering why this Gaara wasn't staring at him like everyone else; with assured confirmation that he was the Naruto from there.

"Don't play dumb with me blondie. My Naruto would never stand to be in Sasuke's embrace for more than a minute without whimpering at least once with the look of a man about to rape. My Naruto doesn't have whisker marks on his face either … they're painted on. My Naruto is strong, but his muscles are not sculpted like that of an Adonis! And further more … MY Naruto doesn't have an ass of a well fucked uke! He's still a virgin with a soft ass, yours is strong and durable!" Gaara said, making Naruto and Sasuke both blush.

"Sasuke … I'm scared." Naruto whispered as Gaara walked closer to him and began to inspect the new territory. Gaara noticed the seals on Naruto's stomach, the light scars from various battles no longer visible where he knew they were supposed to be; this really wasn't Naruto, yet it was.

"Keen as always, Gaara. This is a Naruto from another world. Long story short they were switched and now they have to go back, but no one knows how." Sasuke said with a smirk—a very Sasuke like smirk. Naruto noticed the smirk, remembering how often Sasuke would smirk at him and call him dobe.

"We have to switch back now! Sasuke is slowly changing, and I'm pretty sure either Sasuke or the Naruto from here are changing back in my dimension." Naruto said, raising a puzzled eyebrow when Gaara walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down a book.

"I think I know what this is … it's the Twin Soul Transfer isn't it?" Gaara asked grimly as the bookshelf moved and revealed a secret passageway. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded, Naruto noticing a shadow within the passageway. "It's as I feared. Come on."

They walked down the dark passage, the bookshelf returning to it's original position once everyone was inside. "When I was about seven, I went through the same thing—well sort of. I appeared in this dark cave-like room where a boy just like me was standing with a teddy in hand. He looked just like me, right down to a birthmark on my left leg." Gaara said, coming to a door and turning to them.

"We talked a lot, and I found out that his name was Gaara too, and that he was the _Shukaku Jinchuuriki_. We didn't really understand why we were there, or why we were summoned, but I learned a lot about that boy and he as well. We stayed in that room for what seemed like days, then the blue light came again and took me back." Gaara murmured, pushing the door open to show them a large cave-like room.

"When I got back, I dedicated myself to finding out just what that was. It was the _Lonely Soul transfer_, a different natural phenomenon from the _Twin Soul transfer_. The Lonely Soul transfer takes you to your twin soul when it is in grave danger of loosing itself to the dark, while the Twin Soul transfer switches the souls. While the Lonely Soul transfer is activated by a dark, deep depression, the Twin Soul transfer is random and sometimes it has no meaning in purpose and length of stay." Gaara said, sitting down on the bed and smiling fondly towards a large mirror reflecting his image.

"So you mean, I could potentially be left here for the rest of my life? But what about my friends back at home, my quest to bring Sasuke back, the subtle personality changes here?" Naruto hyperventilated, trying to find a way to cope with this predicament.

"Calm down. In theory, if the soul is meant to stay for long, the dimension finds ways to cope with the soul, be it by changing it's properties, or opening up a portal of it's own so the souls can switch back." Gaara said softly, furrowing his brows.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his eyes following the slight movement of a shadow in a corner.

"I can't explain it well … it's like a Robin and a strange egg. If the egg was not there before, it copes by either building some sort of slide to get it out, or by adapting to it, get it?" Gaara asked, wishing the shadow would stop fidgeting in excitement. "For the love of god Itachi, glomp the son of a bitch already!"

Sasuke stiffened, his eyes widening when the shadow suddenly ran over to him and tackled him, giggling in joy all the way. "Finally! Thank you Gaara, thank you so much!" Itachi happily sighed, kissing Sasuke's cheek and pinching it affectionately.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, wracking his brain for memories of how Itachi from his dimension acted—Not like this.

"Oh Sasuke! You haven't changed a bit! But your chubby cheeks are gone! You're all grown up … I feel so proud!" Itachi said softly, hugging his comatose looking brother dearly.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke asked, finally unfreezing and crying tears of joy. "Shut up you queer, and stop pinching my cheeks … those too!" Sasuke said with a glare, Naruto blushing at just what cheeks were being pinched.

"I'm sorry, you're just so grown up and not chubby … I just had to know if those cheeks flattened down too … apparently not." Itachi said with a smirk, standing up and pulling Sasuke with him. "Oh my gosh … is that Naruto? You were owning Naruto in front of Temari and Kankuro? … Good for you little bro, I approve!"

"Thanks, I'm proud of owning him and I approve as well." Sasuke said, smirking Sasuke-like and winking at Naruto.

"We'll save the brotherly congratulations on owning asses later, for now we have to find a way to get Naruto switched!" Gaara growled, pulling down a book from his more extensive bookshelf. "According to the book, the only way to get them back without reeking havoc to the universe, is by going directly to a life or death source … damn!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not getting what was being said. "What?"

"I can't explain that well either … what it's saying is that we have to go to Shinigami or Kami." Gaara said, further confusing his audience. "Damn it … Gaara can explain it better."

"Gaara? Aren't you Gaara?" Itachi asked, sitting down and raising an amused eyebrow, he loved teasing the redhead.

"Shut it Tachi, you know what I mean." Gaara growled, walking closer to the mirror and more importantly to a crystal ball next to it.

"But we don't. Are we going to do a seance or something?" Naruto asked, Sasuke muttering something about cliché next to him.

"Remember I told you I went through the Lonely Soul transfer? Me and that Gaara still stay in touch via the doorway. In myths and legends vampires cannot see their own reflections, but it's not some sort of supernatural glitch, mirrors are doorways. Gaara and I talk to each other using the mirrors, though we can't cross since we're alive and it takes two to open it—one on each side." Gaara muttered, closing his eyes.

Naruto gasped in awe as he watched Gaara pour chakra into the crystal ball. He couldn't understand how a civilian could use chakra so smoothly when it took him almost three years! Garra left the crystal alone, taking a step back as the Crystal glowed to life with a familiar chakra signature. Slowly the mirror disappeared, almost as if it were steam on a glass, and there stood Gaara.

"Un-fucking-believable." Someone with Naruto's voice murmured from the mirror, making Naruto's head snap up.

oOoOo Ninja World oOoOo

Gaara sighed as he watched the giant fox disappear in a giant whirlwind of red chakra, leaving them all behind. "Well that was a bust."

"I don't see you coming up with ideas." Sasuke growled, glaring at the redhead as he smirked his way and turned towards the bookshelf behind him.

"Actually I kinda do. See long ago, when I was seven, a blue light flashed in my room and suddenly there was another me in the room. He was as confused as I, but we started to talk regardless. I found out a lot about him, as he did of me. I taught him chakra control during the few days he stayed with me, and he in turn taught me many things from his world. During our last day, I showed him how to open doorways in mirrors so that when he got back we could still talk.

"He left me, but not long after that the portal glowed and he was there. He told me everything he learned about what happened. It was the _Lonely Soul transfer_, a different natural phenomenon from the _Twin Soul transfer_. The Lonely Soul transfer takes you to your twin soul when it is in grave danger of loosing itself to the dark, while the Twin Soul transfer switches the twin souls. While the Lonely Soul transfer is activated by a dark, deep depression, the Twin Soul transfer is random and sometimes it has no meaning in purpose and length of stay." Gaara said, pulling down a book as the others listened intently.

"In theory, if the soul is meant to stay for long, the dimension finds ways to cope with the soul, be it by changing it's properties, or opening up a portal of it's own so the souls can switch back if the personalities are too dominant. According to the book, the only way to get them back without wreaking havoc to the universe, is by going directly to a life or death source." Gaara recited, closing the book as Naruto slumped down on his bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, his head hurting from so much happening at once.

"It means that we have to go to Shinigami or Kami." Sasuke said with a furrowed eyebrow, knowing that the answer was obvious.

"Hm … the dimension is already trying to cope." Itachi murmured, his Sharingan eyes detecting the aura change on the blonde from dark blue to yellow.

"Then we can't procrastinate … the other Gaara might be able to help us, he knows more about this than I do." Gaara said, walking over to the mirror only to find it already glowing.

"Whoa. What the fuck is happening?" Naruto asked, watching the crystal ball glow brightly.

"I'm opening up the doorway. In myths and legends vampires cannot see their own reflections, but it's not some sort of supernatural glitch, mirrors are doorways. Gaara and I talk to each other using the mirrors, though we can't cross since we're alive and it takes two to open it—one on each side." Gaara said, pouring his chakra into the crystal ball and backing away a little.

Suddenly the mirror disappeared, almost as if it were steam on a glass, and there stood Gaara. Gaara smiled at his twin soul best friend, waving at him while Naruto gasped somewhere behind him.

"Un-fucking-believable." Naruto murmured, watching as someone in the background snapped his head up and suddenly he was meeting his own reflection. "You—Me—I—Naruto!"

Sasuke was at the mirror in a heartbeat, his dobe on the other side of the doorway was gaping and uttering the same words. Suddenly his view was blocked by his own reflection, and yet not his reflection. "What the hell is going on here Gaara?"

"That's the other dimension, remember? That's the Sasuke from there." Gaara said, turning to the mirror where the other Gaara was explaining the same thing.

"Is … Is it customary to dress like strippers in your world Naruto?" The other Sasuke asked, staring at Sasuke as if he were a Pegasus.

"Excuse me? You want your ass beat little boy?" Sasuke roared, pulling out his katana and firing up his Chidori.

"I like him." Itachi mused, smirking at the other Sasuke and noticing for the first time the other Itachi. Itachi gave a high pitched whistle, walking closer to the massive mirror-converted-doorway to get a better look. "Who is that handsome man right there? I think I know him."

The other Itachi blushed and smirked, nodding and walking closer to the mirror-converted-doorway with a slight sway of his hips. "Hello papa, you wanna come home with me tonight?"

"Oh fuck, is Itachi flirting with himself? I think I'm going to be sick." The other Sasuke groaned, holding his stomach as the Itachis both stared at each other, smirking and showing off their good sides to one another.

"I'm right there with you … figures Itachi would fuck himself, shallow fuck." Sasuke said with a roll of the eyes, standing opposite the spot the other Sasuke occupied.

"This is weird." Naruto said, getting an agreeing nod from his twin soul as the Gaaras stood next to them.

"Okay let's calm down! This is just too damn weird … and I AM weird!" Both the Gaaras said in unison, effectively making everyone stop and stare at them in silence.

"Finally. Okay so the fact that the Narutos are at our dimensions was a surprise, but now that we know where exactly they are … we have to find a way to go directly to a life or a death source—meaning Kami or Shinigami." The other Gaara said, adding the meaning in just as both Narutos rose their hands to ask what he meant.

"… Anyone have any ideas?" Gaara asked, looking around to Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto. There was a sudden loud poof, and there in the middle of the cavernous room stood Shukaku.

"_**Huh, so Kyuubi was right.**_" Shukaku said, smirking at the astonished looks everyone gave him as a second loud poof resounded in the other dimension.

"_**Of course I was right, now let's help them … any ideas?**_" Kyuubi asked with a foxy smirk, one of his tails encircling Naruto's waist in affection.

OooOo End of chapter oOoOo

Yeah, I know I've been on a longass hiatus and that I shouldn't continue if I'm just going to be doing it again, but please bare with me! I had the SATs all over me and College Orientation IN ANOTHER COUNTRY!

I have some … news. I will no longer write ANYTHING. Sorry but … I'm gone, I'm at college and I don't have the time. But I have a cousin who is just like me, her writing style is a bit more angstier, but it's still good! So after I finish up some of the chapters I already have written up on my comp, I'm handing my entire account over to her. She will be updating the chapters in her style, she will be making some of my ideas in her style, and after that … well she'll be either updating her own account on fictionpress or adding fanfics to my account.

Just wanted to say that much … I'm making so many hard sacrifices, some I regret not doing them properly, others not even done yet. _**This message will be on all my chapter updates until the very last one**_. Love you all.

With great regret, Elena.


End file.
